fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon Run Guide
Introductory The Otherworld Tower is a dastardly place, with many challenges that can overwhelm even the most experienced of players. However, with some wisdom, you may be able to overcome these hurdles and defeat the seemingly endless dungeon run. Recommendations The dungeon run is no easy feat! '''If you have just begun the game, you are nowhere near prepared to face on this challenge. It is recommended to have mid-tier gear (though not required) if you wish to have a profitable dungeon run. Dungeon runs become profitable at floors 30 and above (at midgame standards or higher). Recommended stat levels are 70+ defense and 200+ attack if you wish to complete the entire dungeon. Dungeon runs can be done with a team, or you can take it solo. The health of all mobs that spawn in the dungeon increases proportionately depending on your team size, so the difficulty of a dungeon run varies depending on your play style, rather than on the size of your team. '''Disclaimer Currently, using melee weapons can have a high chance of flinging your character out of the map, causing the player to get disconnected or to die. Current glitchy floors such as floors 27 & 38 can also fling the character. Gear Here is some equipment recognized to be influential in the dungeon:' ' Mushroom Parasol ''- used to easily navigate the floors, or lead mobs off platforms.'' Darktoad Spellbook/Rusted Coin Scythe/food ''- allows you to regain health.'' Greater Storms Spellbook '- ''great for close-ranged combat and high dps(damage per second), which the dungeon is built around. 'Blade of the Throne '- Can deal with multiple enemies at once, using its Caster Form ability. 'Wings '- can prevent one from falling to their death when falling off a platform. 'Minion '- always used with wings, this allows one to never be hit by close ranged mobs. 'Spider Stilts '- increased mobility and jump boost allows for easier flanking of mobs. [[Jump Boots|'''Jump Boots]] - a cheaper version of the Spider Stilts that provide similar buffs, except without armor. Recommended for newer players for whom it is difficult to obtain the Spider Stilts. [[Green Crystal Amulet|'Green Crystal Amulet']] - another mobility increase that can be used with little cost to your dps. Combined with the Spider Stilts, you can outrun most of the mobs found in the tower, giving you a much easier time on some of the later floors. Roles Only applicable for team-based dungeon runs, each member of a team plays a certain role, depending on your play style and team size. * Aggro ''- attracts a mob(s) for easier targeting'' ** Tank (subrole) ''- able to absorb heavy blows from mobs'' * Support ''- deals damage at a distance'' ** Glass Cannon ''- deals massive DPS'' Solo Runs The easiest way to go through a dungeon run, as the mobs' health are not increased from your team size. General Procedures If the floor does not have a wall blocking you from falling into the void below, it could actually benefit the player. Using the parasol, you can aggro the mobs to the edge and allow them to plummet into their death, to save some time. If possible, jump on top of large mobs to allow an easy way to deal damage without you taking any. Running in a circle will actually protect you from the vast majority of attacks, but pay attention to your stamina bar, especially since attacking also uses stamina. Floor 1: The Way It Starts On the first floor, the player(s) will encounter an Ogre. Walk in a circle to the right in order to dodge its moves. Floor 2: Celery Dinner A group of four Celleries will spawn. Use Firesoul spellbook's meteor in the middle of the arena to quickly decimate all enemies. Melee attacks with larger swords may not hit because of their tiny hitboxes. Floor 3: Ratdog Rumble A group of three Rat Dogs will appear. Grouped damage is also beneficial for this floor. Jumping is helpful. These enemies have very little health. Floor 4: Danger World Two Dangerbats will appear. The floor is a small platform at this level, and there are no boundary walls. Using ranged weapons is a good idea on this floor due to the flying enemies. If using melee, attempt specials or swing warily as to not fall off the edge. Let them fly down close to you if you are scared of lunging off by accident. Floor 5: Red Ogre General This boss floor is home to the Red Ogre General. The buffed version of Red Ogre. Walk in a circle to the right ''to avoid damage. Jumping on his head does not always work. '''Floor 6: We Three Bears' Two Black Bears and one Brown Bear will spawn. Walk in a circle around them, and jump when they attack. Splash damage works fantastically here. Floor 7: The Doll's Gambit One Doll spawns on this floor. The floor is a small platform without boundaries. Using a parasol, you can make them walk off the ledge, or you can just jump spam on top of them. Be careful of them simply pushing you off the edge at the very beginning of the battle. Floor 8: Antland This floor has three waves of ants. Each wave will bring one Red Ant and one Black Ant. Avoid the center of the platform and use splash and grouped damage to easily slay the enemies. Kiting works as well, albeit taking more time. Floor 9: Izziworld An Izziworld Spitter will spawn here. This floor is an obstacle course. If you are using a ranged weapon or spellbook, kill the Spitter before completing the parkour course. You can also parasol to the gate instead of completing the obstacle course. You can avoid the spitter's attacks by simply moving sideways on the starting block. Floor 10: The Ghosts of Antland This floor has three waves, each with three Ghost Ants. After the third wave, the Giant Ghost Ant will spawn. Similar to floor 8, do not go in the middle at the start of a new wave. For the larger enemy at the last wave, jump on top of it and fire away. Stand on the end of the head, not the tail. Standing on the tail results in the turning of the enemy and possible damage to you. Floor 11: Lost Brothers One Shellmouth will spawn along with one Forest Guardian. Walk in a circle around the mobs, and you will be out of harm's way. Do keep in mind, however, that they have a relatively high reach with their attacks. Floor 12: Mole Parade Ten Spore Moles will spawn on this floor. They will drop Pies, and more rarely Giant's Corn. If you are able to do group (AOE) damage to the mobs, then this floor is exceedingly fast. Fire a meteor or other splash attack in the center of the platform. If not, then get them to stop moving, then hit them from a distance. Floor 13: Monstrosity Mania This floor is in the shape of an "8". Two Monstrosities will spawn on this floor. You can jump on top of these enemies one at a time, and you should be fine. Try to avoid getting cornered in one of the corners of the map. Floor 14: Fear the Genie A Corrupted Genie spawns here. It is very difficult to dodge his lasers. Getting close will cause him to melee attack instead, so bait this out. Back up or jump to dodge his varying swipes and use this window as an opening to attack him further. If you have high DPS, simply stand still and shoot him to death before he manages to kill you with his lasers. Floor 15: Wolf of the Tower Wolf of the Tower spawns at this level. Standing on this enemy's head will prevent it from moving from its current location. Stand on the "mane" or neck so that the wolf will not turn to face you and make you fall off. Alternatively, simply run in a circle and shoot at it. Floor 16: TOADS! A floor with three waves. Each has five Toads, they are similar to the Dull Frog. The toads will drop Eggplants. Always stay moving on this floor, and do not be in the middle of the platform when the next wave starts. If you wish, you can simply walk these enemies out of the arena. Constantly move towards the toads and they will run from you. Run them off the edges. Floor 17: The Crocodile Gang Three Croc Men appear on this floor. A Red Croc Man will spawn after they are killed. This arena is very small and has no border walls. Using the parasol, you can make the enemies walk off the platform. If not, you can jump spam the smaller ones, then stand on the head of the big enemy that will spawn shortly after defeating the smaller ones. Floor 18: Hammer Foes A floor with two waves. Each wave has three Hammer Knights. They drop Asparagus Slugs. This floor is slightly tricky. You cannot go above them, as you die very quickly. It's best to jump backwards whenever they raise their hammers. Holding spacebar may work on this floor. The simple tactic of running in circles also works to an extent. Floor 19: Mr. Gumbo's Office Another floor in the shape of an "8". Four Gumbo spawn here. It is always good if you can hit multiple Gumbo at once. Otherwise, take on one at a time and walk backwards, jumping backwards whenever they jump. Floor 20: Petition Pete Eyeball Pete spawns on this floor. It can drop Pies, Eggplants, Plumbo Flower and Giant's Corn. You are able to use the mushroom parasol to make him walk off the platform. Otherwise, you can just stand on his head and shoot. Floor 21: Rough Road Ahead Rodeo A group of 7 Rockrunners spawns here. If you have the parasol, you can make the mobs walk off the platform. If not, group them up and deal splash damage to them if possible. Try to avoid leading the monsters off, as the monsters occasionally get stuck in the void. It is still possible to shoot them with a ranged weapon if this happens. Floor 22: Blue and Yellow Fellows Three waves of two Bluemen and two Yellowmen spawn here. It is best to walk in a circle, however you have to be careful as their attacks are fairly fast. Jumping on their heads will not always work, and it is best to time your jumps to the best of your ability in order to dodge their attacks. This floor is very tricky for those with lower endurance and health. Make use of your mushroom parasol to linger in the air if you must regain stamina. Floor 23: Izziworld II Two Izziworld Spitters spawn on this floor. Similar to floor 09, this floor is an obstacle course as well. Wipe out the closest mob, then proceed to kill the second one. Parasol is highly recommended for this floor, as well as a ranged weapon (magic or ranged class). Floor 24: Two Eyeballs! A Two-Eyed Monstrosity spawns here. You can stand on top of the head (which is on top of the first eye) and not get hit for the most part, but there are a few occasions where it will hit you. You can also just walk in a circle around it. Bait out the head slamming attack, and if it breathes fire, hop up top and fire away. Floor 25: The Return of Ghosts of Antland and a New King Three Ghost Ants and an Antland King spawn here. Walk in a circle and jump to avoid the ant and giant attacks. Try to wipe out the ants first, and after the ants are dead, stay close to the giant so that he doesn't jump. You can hop onto the giant's neck and then walk forward off of him to bait out attacks. Floor 26: Criminal Alliance Six Pirates in different colors and four Bandits spawn here. If you have a group-damage special ability or a piercing attack, just group the mobs up and attack them altogether. Otherwise, wipe out the henchmen first to get rid of more targets. Leave the green ones for last as they are the tankiest. Floor 27: No More Celery A Guardian Snibber spawns here. You can stand on its head and it will not hit you. Use the parasol and jump into the air to center the enemy if you must. Floor 28: The Queensgaurd ''' Two Queensguards spawn here. Walk in a circle while moving to the left, and you only have to jump when they do a swing downwards at an angle from the left. If this does not work, try standing still and they should stop when they get in range. Focus down one knight and quickly dodge these attacks. After one knight is dead, the other should be very easy. '''Floor 29: Way of the Warlock The Warlock spawns here. The flying enemy here is similar to a ghost in the normal Frontier in its attacks, so you can keep doing damage to it by firing where it initially was, whether or not he is in that position. When it attacks, simply jump over it. You can float off the platform to beat this level at the cost of a life. Floor 30: Totality Jack Totality Jack spawns here. You are able to stand on top of the boss's head to defeat it. As long as you don't jump, it will not jump. Floor 31: 18 Heads Looking at You Two normal Walkers, two normal Forest Walkers, one Big Walker, and one Big Forest Walker spawns here. If you have a group-damage special ability or a piercing attack, just group the mobs up and attack them altogether. Otherwise, take out the normal walkers first then the big walkers. Focus on one target at a time. When they get too close, walk backwards to dodge their attacks. Floor 32: Thinking Time! Two Thinkers spawn here. If killing the Whisperer-like monsters is too difficult, you can slowly float off the platform and die causing them to follow soon after. This is a risky move since you lose a life from it, which could jeopardize future floors. You can also take them down one at a time, jumping when they poke their spears at you. Floor 33: Strategic Benefit ' Two Red Ogre Generals and one bigger Red Ogre General spawns here. The strategy is as simple as Floor 5, group them and then circle them to the right. Piercing move such as Blade of the Throne's Caster attack can help kill multiple red ogres at the same time. Try to kill the bigger one first. Despite appearances, the bigger Red Ogre General does not have much more health than the smaller ones. '''Floor 34: Goblin Freakshow ' Three Goblin Munsks spawn here. Try to use magic or ranged attack while moving backwards. Try to focus on one of the Goblin Munsks at a time. Keep an eye on the other Munsks, as they can attack you from behind. Try to time your jump when the Munsk attacks to avoid it. '''Floor 35: Zitrat Appears Zitrat spawns here. Method 1 Jump onto the boss's head to take it out. You want to stand on his neck/back, otherwise, he might do an overhead downwards attack that can hit you. Take a second every once in a while to reposition yourself, as you have the chance to fall off when the boss moves. Method 2 Circle left around Zitrat, jumping whenever he swings down. Floor 36: Remember the Dragon A Pygmy Dragon spawns here. You can jump on the dragon's head and it will not be able to hit you. Floor 37: Moose Punks A Gold Moose Punk and Silver Moose Punk spawn here. Walk in a circle to the left, jumping only when they do a downwards swing at an angle from the left. Floor 38: I Am Home From Work The Employer spawns here. It attacks by spawning Office Bots, which act similarly to Magma Knights. Method 1 You can just stand on The Employer's head, though this would prove difficult. While jumping, it may bug out once there are a large number of his minions, so be warned. You could also get flung using this method. Method 2 If you are using Greater Storms, simply circle around the boss while holding left click. If you are overwhelmed by the smaller "minions", simply parasol at the edge of the platform and let the minions fall to their death. Floor 39: CRAM THOSE GHOSTS INSIDE MY HEAD A group of Dark Ghosts and Ghosts spawn on two waves. For the ghosts, focus on the white ones first, because they have lower hitpoints and make it easier to dodge attacks. Floor 40: The Poor Man Weeps The Weeping Man spawns here; he can attack by spawning Weeping Turrets and dropping meteors on you. The battlefield is made of small hovering rocks. Let the boss spawn his minion on one of the 4 corner plates, then go to the opposite side of the arena on the opposing plate. The boss cannot shoot meteors down on these plates, so you can just focus on jumping over and dodging the minion's bullets, and shooting the boss with a ranged weapon (magic or ranged class). You can also go on a rotation between the 3 largest plates that his minion isn't on. If he does his meteor, just use the parasol to hover above the void below as he cannot spawn a meteor there. Arguably the most difficult checkpoint boss in the tower. Floor 41: Soup A Sprunk Mage, then a Peppermint Alien, then two Corrupted Pirates, then a Guardian Snibber, then an Otherworldly Batrider spawn in waves. Using a parasol, you can make all the mobs fall off the platform, except for the last one, where you jump on his head as he flies up. Floor 42: If There is a Limit, I Cannot Find It 7 waves of Creeps increasing in numbers in the order: 1,1,2,3,5,8,13 It's best to walk in a circle around the mobs while attempting to avoid jumping above them. Since their attack is pretty slow, you can just jump backwards to avoid being hit. Floor 43: The Antland They Don't Tell You About: Inside the Anthill Two Corrupted Ants and a red Corrupted Antland King spawns here. Walk in a circle while jumping to avoid the attacks of the ants and when the giant swings at you. Floor 44: The Kingsgaurd Three Kingsguards spawn here. This floor, although much later, is essentially The Queensgaurd with one more mob. Lead all the knights into a straight line, then continue walking backwards so that you would only have to deal with the attacks of the mob in front of you. You can also walk in a circle while moving to the left, jumping only when they do a swing downwards at an angle from the left. Floor 45: These Rat Hands Hold Back Reality! Kingrat spawns here. It has a massive HP pool. Like the early boss stages, Kingrat will not summon any minions, nor will attack from afar. Rat Boy only has two attacks, a simple lunge and a slash. Rat Boy is also incredibly slow, making him easy to dodge. However, Kingrat excels in two categories: Damage and health. Kingrat will deal a lot of damage to you if it manages to get a hit on you. It also has a large pool of health (100k) making it extremely tanky. If you manage to keep it at a range and not get hit, this stage will be easy for you. Ranged items like magic or guns are recommended for this level. Try not to use specials or attacks that will slow you down enough for Rat Boy to get near you, and try to avoid using melee weapons, as it is too risky. Or, you can simply jump on its head and fire away. Floor 46: They Live in the Same House A wave with an Otherworldly Dollhunter, another one with a Maleficent Jester, the third one with a Malevolent Doll, then all 3 monsters together. Watch out for the Malevolent Doll, as it tends to bounce a lot. During the first 3 waves, you will face them one on one. Otherworldly Dollhunter is the hardest, as it is the smallest, quickest, tankiest, and most damaging. When it spins, try to hover over it using a parasol, as it will rapidly damage you and kill you if you aren't careful. Look out for its lunge attacks as well. The Jester has the same move set as the regular Jester, as well as the Doll/Eyeball Alien. Try to avoid getting near it, as it will rapidly damage you on its second attack. The Jester's first attack has a bit of range, however, the Jester has the least health and speed. The Doll is the same as the frontier Doll, so try not to get too close. You can also jump on its head to avoid damage. On the last wave, try to kill the Dollhunter first, as the spin might kill you while you are distracted, and jump on the Doll to avoid the attacks of all 3. The Jester is the easiest enemy, so try not to worry about him as much. Kill the Doll so it doesn't unexpectedly charge you after you take down Otherworldly Dollhunter. Any weapon can be used during this and try not to get hit! Floor 47: Teakettle Tony's Revelation in the Stars Teakettle Tony can be found here. You are able to force the mob to use one easily dodgeable attack by letting it jump onto the spawn plate, then moving to higher platforms in the area. Get it to jump right next to you every time and he will only use the fireblast attack, which can be avoided by simply correctly timing your jumps. You can also jump on its head to avoid damage, although this is not recomended since some of his melee attacks will still hit you. Floor 48: Izziworld III Wonald Izzi spawns here. This floor is mainly reliant on your ability to kite. However, when it charges, standing on top of him renders the attack useless. Floor 49: You've Made a Mistake The Mistake spawns here. Of the last 5 floors, it is the easiest to beat. Jump up onto the mob's head, preferably close to its back, and he will not be able to harm you. Keep in mind that if you are standing close to the front of its head, its AOE fist slam attack can damage you. Floor 50: Soul of the Frontier Mr. 58 spawns here. Despite being the last floor, it is surprisingly easy to accomplish if you know what you are doing. The safest way to defeat Mr. 58 is to reside by the melee head (located to the far left and has a red coloration). Looking at the stage of the floor, you'll see 5 hexagons: 2 located by the melee head, 1 in the middle in front of the magic head, and 2 located by the ranged head. The 2 hexagons you'll have to remember are the 2 by the melee head, the leftmost and rightmost one. Dodging Melee head attacks When the melee head hovers over the leftmost hexagon, sprint onto the rightmost hexagon. After he slams his sword down, quickly sprint onto the leftmost hexagon, then move towards the back wall. When the melee head hovers over the rightmost one, sprint all the way to the left side of the stage, hugging the left wall. Quickly jump and parasol, as this would dodge his potential swipe attack. It is recommended to stand in between these two hexagons after dodging, as timing is of utmost value. Dodging other attacks 'Laser '- Mr.58's main "head" would occasionally fire a giant laser across the entire map. This is indicated by laughter. Once you hear this, hug the back wall, then jump and parasol. Wings or stilts are required here. 'Ice Spikes '- This is indicated by glowing circles on the ground. The magic head will dip itself under the map before using this attack. Simply move around them to dodge it, or by jumping. 'Rockets '- These are giant rockets/bullets shot by the ranged head and move down the entire stage. Simply move out of the way to dodge it. Team Runs Mobs will have increased health compared to solo runs (2 teammates = 2x health, 4 teammates = 4x health, etc.) General Guide The health of the mobs are proportional to the amount of players you have on your team, so you will have to play as a certain role (refer to Roles) in order to have maximum efficiency. Those who aggro should be swift enough to evade most mobs, while support players mow down the following mobs. If all players play as one role, then the effectiveness of the team quickly diminishes, so make sure you are communicating and cooperating with your team. Like with the solo run, you can jump on the heads of all knight mobs. Since you have more people, if there are multiple knights, one each can be on the heads of those knights, if there are enough. Credits 'Displayer - '''small tips and tricks to easily pass floors '''Mage Guy Don '- floors 28, 35, 40, 44 'Mosspaw '- floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44,47, 49, 50 'Themanwhogotnoobite '- floors 45, 46 'Hardc0reblaster '- floor 31 '''Meteor - '''fixing floor 50 description Category:Lists and Guides Category:Public